Tomorrow i will love you
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: Songfic. they love each other but they need time to heal from their last relationship but knowing that they will wait until thir hearst heal and are ready to love again. AaMayL, Advanceshipping


**Second filapino songfic. my translation is stil bad so if i got a few words wrong please tell me and i will fix them asap. **

**Something doesn't sound right in this songfic. maybe because its too emotional? OC moments??**

**Well i still like it. ^^**

**Enjoy.**

**~Midnight**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bukas na lang kita mamahalin_**

_Tomorrow I will love you_

**Ka'y hirap palang umibig sa di tamang panahon **_Even how hard love at the right time_

**Kung bakit ngayon ko lang natagpuan ang isang katulad mo? **_Why now did I met somebody like you?_

He smiled warmly at me and brushed my hair away from my face; which was hiding my tears. He softly touched my face with the back of his fingers and felt my face all wet. He put his whole hand onto my cheek. He looked into my bloodshot eyes. Eyes that have been crying from him. I lift my hand and put on top, feelings his warm hand on my face and on my hand.

He understood me and I understood him. I never met a person that was so kind to me even what I did.

He still forgiven me.

He still loved me.

And I still love him.

**Sana noon pa kita nakilala, sana noon palang ng ang puso ko'y malaya pang magmahal **_I wish I met you before, I wish before that my heart was free to love_

More tears fell from my eyelids and onto his warm hand. He slowly lifted his hand and wiped it away from my face. He felt my face all dried from the tears.

I was tried from crying.

And so was he.

I gently removed his hand from my cheek. I wrapped my arms around him. He did the same. I felt the warmth of his body onto me. I dug my face into his chest and closed my eyes. I felt him put his hand onto my short brunette hair and softly patted downwards. I looked up and saw him still smiling at me.

I couldn't help but to smile back at him.

**Chorus:**

**Bukas na lang kita mamahalin **_Tomorrow I will love you_

**Sabay sa paglaya ng ating mga puso**_At the same time let us free our hearts_

**Bukas na lang kita mamahalin **_Tomorrow I will love you_

I was the one this time to put my hand onto his cheek. He lifted his hand and run his fingers through my brunette hair. When his fingers were through, my hair went free and softly lost it's strength and slowly descend onto my shoulder. I let my hands free and made them run into his thick black hair. Soon my arms were laying on his shoulders. I leaned my face closer to his and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

His kiss was warm and soft on my lips. I felt our tongues touch each other. The kiss had a feeling I never felt with him.

The only thing I got for him was pain.

**Ka'y hirap palang umibig sa di tamang panahon **_Even how hard love at the right time_

**Kung bakit ngayon ko lang natagpuan ang isang katulad mo? **_Why now did I met somebody like you?_

I moved myself away from his lips. I lifted my eyelids and saw him looking back at me. I pulled my arms off his shoulders and he took his hands off my waist.

"I can't Ash." I told him as I tried to not into look into his eyes. "Not yet."

"I understand." He replied as he grabbed my chin and made me look into his auburn eyes. "I'll wait."

"I won't let you down like last time Ash." I replied. "I love you but I'm not ready."

"I feel the same May."

I picked up my bags from the ground and held them into my hands. He got out his hand and put them on top of mine. I looked into his eyes one more time. I shed my last tears and kissed him on the lips quickly.

"Wait for me okay?"

"I will." Ash smiled back.

**Sana noon pa kita nakilala, sana noon palang ng ang puso ko'y malaya pang magmahal **_I wish I met you before, I wish before that my heart was free to love_

I turned around and took in a breath and soon sigh. I looked up at the huge white boat floating on top of the deep endless sea. The tides were colliding into the huge white boat. The water droppings just spreading everywhere and soon falling into the sea again.

It was like a cycle; there was always a start and a end. Just like love.

I looked over my shoulder. There was Ash waving at me with a huge smile on his face. I smiled back at him, knowing that one day I would come back and he will welcome me into his arms with no regret. I couldn't wait for that day to come.

But first I have to move on. After that I can love again.

**Chorus:**

**Bukas na lang kita mamahalin **_Tomorrow I will love you_

**Sabay sa paglaya ng ating mga puso **_At the same time let us free our hearts_

**Bukas na lang kita **_Tomorrow I will love you_

I walked until I reached the cruise boat. Soon the horn of the cruise boat blew; telling it was time to go. I dropped my bags onto the ground and waved back to Ash. He ran to the end of the port and waved to me for the last time. I waved my arm into the air with a huge smile on my face.

I do love Ash.

And he loves me back.

But we need time to move on from our past relationships. The pain from before is still buried in me and I still have the pain when I didn't choose Ash. But that is all. When I come back I know that he will be waiting for me.

**Bukas na lang kita **_Tomorrow I will_

**Bukas na lang kita mamahalin **_Tomorrow I will love_

As the island of Pallet grew smaller and smaller until I couldn't see the town anymore I looked into the sun setting sky which had a deep orange colour spread across the sky and the clouds ready to fade within the sky. I felt the breeze go through my hair. I will come back.

I won't make you wait anymore Ash.

Tomorrow is a new day.

Tomorrow is when I will start to love again.

Tomorrow is when I will be loving you.

Ash.


End file.
